


The Path to the Dark Side

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: There is a source of dark side energy deep within Hux and Kylo is determined to get it out by any means necessary.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 122





	The Path to the Dark Side

As was true for any student of the dark side, Kylo Ren’s long term goal was to get stronger. So strong that he would be able to overthrow his master. He already knew he was strong in the Force and that he would someday kill Snoke. But he knew he was missing something. Something important that would finally give him all he needed to finally become who he was always meant to be.

He meditated on the problem, knowing that whatever it was he needed was close. Something he’d touched on before. Maybe one of the ancient Sith artifacts he had collected? He would let the Force guide him, show him what it was he needed.

To his surprise, his mediation didn’t lead him to any of his artifacts or his Knights or anything else that Kylo would have thought of. Instead, the Force was guiding him to a vision of brilliant flash of orange among a sea of black. Something that had often caught his eye on the bridge of the _Finalizer_.

General Hux.

His rival and co-commander. They’d been at odds ever since they had met. Hux had wanted him to conform to First Order standards and do everything by the book. Kylo had his own methods and Hux hated them. Despite the constant bickering, they did on occasion get along. Neither of them had any other peers so it was only natural that they had sometimes had friendly conversations.

Why the Force would be pushing him towards Hux was a mystery. Although he’d seen what the Force could do, Hux barely believed that it existed, preferring technological might to “sorcery,” as Hux had called it. Which was another reason the two didn’t get along.

Kylo sent a message to Hux, demanding he show up at his quarters. An almost immediate response came, informing Kylo that Hux was busy and would show up at his earliest convenience. Kylo growled and slammed his datapad on his desk. How dare Hux make him wait? And for what? Budget meetings?

Instead of waiting, Kylo went in search of Hux. Just as he expected, he found him in his office, having a meeting with some of the other officers. He could feel their fear as he barged into the room.

“Get out!” he ordered. They hesitated, glancing to Hux who gave a slight nod of his head before leaving quickly. Although supposedly on equal footing with Hux, many of the First Order officers seemed to wait for Hux’s orders instead of immediately following Kylo’s. Soon enough, that wouldn’t matter.

“What was so important you had to interrupt the budget meeting?” Hux asked with a sigh.

“You have something I need, General?”

“Oh, do I? Something like patience, perhaps? Self-control? I suppose I have quite a few things you need.”

“Shut up.” Kylo needed to concentrate, find what it was about Hux that he needed to fulfill his destiny. 

“Are you just going to stand there or do you plan on telling me what it is you need?”

“I’m trying to figure that out,” Kylo growled.

“You don’t even know? Then why did you interrupt the meeting? Couldn’t you have figured it out while I was working? The First Order doesn’t run itself you know, and every time you destroy valuable equipment with that unstable weapon -”

“Shut up!” Kylo shouted. Hux got up from his chair and moved around to the other side of his desk.

“If you don’t want to get chewed out, then maybe you shouldn’t be interrupting me when I have important work to do! Not all of us can sit around in robes all day!”

“You don’t understand the Force at all!”

“I don’t need to! Who needs that mystical bantha poodoo when the First Order’s technology has made it irrelevant?”

“It’s -” Kylo cut himself off as he finally realized why he needed Hux. “You have it.”

“I have what?”

“The Force,” Kylo said. Hux looked offended, but Kylo quickly explained. “Not that you can use. I don’t think. But it’s there. A powerful nexus of dark side power. I need it.”

“You’re free to take it,” Hux said. “Assuming this isn’t something that ends in you killing me.”

“No,” Kylo said, stepping closer to him. He didn’t know how to access the power but the Force had guided him to Hux and it would guide him to the answers he needed. He put a hand on Hux’s shoulder, feeling his presence in the Force.

Now that he knew about it, Kylo couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the well of power living within Hux. Did Snoke know about it? That could be a problem, but one Kylo would worry about later. First, he needed to get to the power. 

He almost immediately noticed it wasn’t equally distributed in Hux. It wasn’t difficult to pinpoint the specific area that was radiating power and Kylo’s hand drifted towards that source. It was only when he realized he had his chest pressed against Hux’s and a hand on his ass that he fully realized what he was doing.

“Was this just some pathetic excuse to grope me?” Hux spat angrily.

“We need to go to my quarters,” Kylo said, stepping away from Hux. “Now.”

Surprisingly, Hux did as he asked. On their way, Kylo tried to think of how he was going to access the power. But it was a rather obvious answer, but Kylo thought there had to be more to it than that. By the time they were in his quarters, Kylo knew that there was only one way to get what he needed. The problem was getting Hux to agree.

“I can give you what you want,” Kylo said.

“And what is it you think I want?”

“Power. Safety. To be on top of the galaxy.”

“Assuming you could give that to me, why would you?”

“Because to get what I want, I need you.”

Hux was silent for a moment before he nodded. “Let’s say I agree to help you. What exactly are you going to do?”

“I’m going to kill Snoke. Take his place.”

“And you think I want you in his place?”

“I’ll make you my Grand Marshal, Armitage.” Kylo removed his helmet and set it on a table. If Hux agreed, it would need to come off anyway. “The two of us together will crush the Resistance and have the galaxy under our control in no time.”

“And all I have to do is let you take this power you think I have inside me? I can’t say I believe this is going to work, but why not?”

Hux didn’t even believe him about the power that he held within him. He definitely wasn’t going to believe how Ren needed to get it out. Hopefully he’d still be willing. “Then we should… begin. The extraction.”

“How is that going to work?”

Kylo took off his gloves, putting them down next to his helmet. “You’ll need to take off your boots.”

Hux didn’t move, but after a moment, he did as Kylo asked, grumbling about Force nonsense as he did so. Kylo took his boots off as well. He could have left his on, but he would be more comfortable with them off.

“We should go to the bedroom,” Kylo said. He pushed Hux inside, not giving him time to argue.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Hux demanded.

Kylo knew Hux wasn’t likely to believe him, but it wasn’t as if he could proceed without doing so. And if Hux backed out, then Kylo would simply have to find a way to convince him.

“The power is inside of you,” Kylo said. 

“Yes, you’ve mentioned that. How are you going to get it out?”

“I need to eat your ass.”

“What? Ren, that is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard!”

“Listen, Hux. The dark side is in your ass. Unless you can think of another way, I’m going to have to eat you out.”

“You're pathetic, Ren. Making all of this up just to get me in your bed? You could have just asked!”

“I’m not making it up! It’s… wait. If I did ask. What would you say?”

“To sex? With you? I would have turned it down. But just you eating me out and nothing more? That does have its appeal.”

“So will you let me?”

“For the record,” Hux said, hands reaching for the top of his pants, “I want you to know that I don’t believe you about the Force. But if you want to believe that, fine.”

Kylo grinned. He didn’t need Hux to believe him. All he needed was for Hux to agree to let him put his mouth on that tiny ass of his and then he could take the power he needed to defeat Snoke. He would make good on his promise - Hux would be his Grand Marshal. And then Kylo would have access to that ass anytime he needed, leaving him unstoppable.

Hux pulled his pants off and Kylo marvelled at all that pale skin on display. He’d never seen Hux so exposed before. It got even better when Hux turned and pulled off his underwear, revealing the ass that was brimming with dark side energy. It was so close and Kylo could feel it radiating from Hux’s ass. It was a wonder he’d never sensed it before.

Hux laid down on the bed, his ass exposed to Kylo, who moved to kneel behind him. He reached one hand out to lightly caress his cheeks. His ass was so tiny, and looked even smaller next to his large hands. He lightly squeezed Hux’s ass before sliding a finger in the crack.

“Remember,” Hux said. “You’re only eating me out. Nothing else unless I say so.”

Kylo grunted in agreement and spread Hux’s cheeks, getting his first look at his tiny hole, the source of so much power. And it was about to be his. He couldn’t wait and immediately buried his face between Hux’s cheeks, his tongue lapping over Hux’s hole. Kylo could feel the Force flowing through him.

He swiped his tongue over his hole again, once more feeling a surge of power. But it wasn’t enough. Kylo already knew he could never get enough. He was drooling into Hux’s ass as his tongue tried to push its way inside. Hux let out a small moan as the tip of his tongue breached him.

That was exactly what Kylo wanted to hear. If Hux enjoyed himself, then it was likely he would let Kylo do it again. And that meant unlimited power for Kylo. As long as he had access to Hux, nothing would ever stand in his way.

Kylo pushed his tongue in as deep as he could. He was drinking the power right from the source, an untapped well of energy, right there between Hux’s ass cheeks. And now it was all Kylo’s. 

He slipped his tongue out every now and then, licking around his rim and down to his taint, but he was always quick to dive back in. If only he had a longer tongue - like a Gungan - as that would get him even more of Hux’s perfect ass.

“Not that I care,” Hux said, a little breathless, “but can you even breathe back there?”

“Not really,” Kylo tried to say, but his words were muffled by Hux’s powerful ass. It wasn’t important enough to stop licking for Kylo to lift his head. 

Soon, Hux was thrusting back towards Kylo, lifting his hips. Kylo’s hand started to drift from his ass towards the front, but he paused, remembering what Hux had said before they started. He wasn’t pushing his hand away as he slowly started creeping towards his cock, but this was definitely a case of asking permission instead of forgiveness.

“Hux,” Kylo asked, finally pulling his face away from his ass. “Can I -”

“Yes!” Hux nearly shouted. “Touch my cock, Ren! Fuck. Touch whatever you like."

Kylo dove back into Hux’s ass, absorbing more and more power with every lick of his tongue. He pulled Hux’s hips up higher and wrapped his hand around Hux’s cock, lightly tugging on it. His thumb brushed over the head, where Hux was dripping precome. He stroked him gently as he continued to eat him out, feeling the dark side grow stronger and stronger.

It was almost growing too strong. He hadn’t expected Hux’s ass to be able to contain that much power, but Kylo could feel that it could start to overwhelm him if he took too much, too soon. As much as he wanted to do nothing but eat Hux’s ass, he had to pull back, at least a little. 

Kylo pulled his tongue out of Hux and kissed his asshole before licking from his taint to the top of his crack. He shuddered at that trickle of energy flowing into him, but he knew he needed to take a break before things went to far. Kylo took the moment to look at Hux’s ass and he couldn’t help but smile when he noticed how much saliva was coating his ass and running down towards his balls. It was a lovely sight, but he wanted to be right back in there.

He had no idea how close he could get to Hux’s asshole before the power started to flow into him. There was only one way to find out. He kissed Hux’s cheeks, slowly kissing back down towards his hole, but as much as he wanted to, he held himself back from diving back in. He licked him a few times near his crack and every now and then, he could feel a tingle of energy. It was so little there was no risk of being too much. That was good. At least Kylo could still touch and kiss and lick all over Hux’s ass without worry.

Still, he needed to know just how far he could go, so he started to bury his way back down into his cheeks, holding himself back more than before. He went lower than where he truly wanted to go, licking Hux’s balls and kissing his taint. As he was moving up, his nose pressed against Hux’s rim and he could feel the dark side pouring into him and he quickly pulled his nose away. He kissed all around his asshole, each kiss a slight jolt of the dark side, making him stronger. He lightly nipped at him, enjoying the sounds that Hux made as he did so. 

It was only when his tongue brushed Hux’s rim that he felt another strong burst of energy. So as long as he didn’t constantly focus directly on his hole, Kylo would be fine. Over time, he suspected, he would be able to absorb more of the energy emanating from Hux’s ass. For now, he would be careful.

“You better not be done,” Hux grumbled.

“Just making sure I don’t take too much. The dark side can be dangerous.” He took the moment to release his own neglected cock from his pants, giving it a few strokes. He knew it wouldn’t take much for him to come, and as much as he wanted to, he held back. 

“Are you still on about that?” Hux rolled over onto his back, a frown on his face. “Can’t you just say you like to eat ass and not make an excuse for it?”

“You’ll see. But if it makes you feel better. I like to eat ass.” Kylo resettled himself between Hux’s legs and sucked one of his balls into his mouth. He could feel a whisper of the dark side that disappeared when Kylo let go of his balls. He then switched his attention to the other and as soon as he had it in his mouth, that whisper was there.

The dark side wasn’t completely contained in Hux’s ass.

He licked up the underside of Hux’s cock and then wrapped his lips around it once he got to the top. He bobbed his head a few times, and although he could feel the power coming from Hux’s cock, it was a slow trickle. Not what he needed, although it was still nice. But Kylo knew exactly where to go when he needed true power - Hux’s ass.

Once he could feel that it was safe to take on more of the power, Kylo quickly returned his mouth to his ass. He buried his tongue in deep and wanting to go deeper, he pushed a finger in as well. Hux cried out and Kylo started to stroke his cock faster until he could feel Hux clench around him.

When he sat up, Hux looked thoroughly debauched. At some point, he’d taken off his belt and opened his tunic, which was wrinkled underneath him. Hux’s stomach was painted with his come and Kylo couldn’t get over how hot Hux looked like that. He couldn’t help but quickly stroke himself off, adding his own come to the picture.

“That’s disgusting,” Hux said with a frown.

“Not anymore than anything else I’ve done,” Kylo said as he lowered himself once more. This time, his attention was focused on Hux’s stomach, which seemed far too soft for such a harsh man. But Kylo loved it, and he couldn’t help but kiss him as he licked up their combined fluids. He could even tell when he had licked Hux’s come, as that too made him stronger with the dark side.

“I know you don’t believe me,” Kylo said as he sat back. “But I am stronger now. But. I need more. Later. To be able to defeat Snoke.”

“I’m going to let you do it again,” Hux said, “but drop this Force nonsense. And never mention Snoke while we’re in bed again.”

“It’s not nonsense,” Kylo said. He could do new things with the Force now. He let a small spark of lightning fly from his fingertips across the room, leaving a small burn mark. Hux looked astonished. “See?”

“So you really mean to tell me that by eating my ass you can get stronger?”

“Yes. I will be more powerful than anyone could imagine. We will rule together, Armitage.”

“You do all the hard work and I just get my ass eaten. Is that it?”

“No,” Kylo said. “I want you to fuck me. Come in my ass and down my throat. There’s power in that too. But I do need your mind too. You’re brilliant, Armitage. And I need that as much as I need your ass.”

“Well, that’s something, I suppose. Let me know when you need another dose. Or whatever this is.” He got out of bed and Kylo watched him as he got dressed. He liked to imagine that their relationship might evolve and become more than Kylo eating him out for power.

Kylo smiled when Hux bent over to pick up his pants, giving Kylo yet another view of his powerful asshole.

“The First Order really does have the perfect symbol,” Kylo said. “Almost as if they knew.”

“What are you talking about?” Hux asked.

“It looks just like your asshole. The thing that will lead us to glory. It’s perfect.”

“That may be, but if you ever tell that to anyone else, I will kill you.”

Kylo grinned. He had no doubt that Hux would make good on that promise. But he wasn’t about to tell anyone else about the power contained in Hux’s ass. That was all for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing. You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Battle_Walrus) or [tumblr](https://threewinterssnow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
